Something New
by Atiannala
Summary: Being in Heuco Mundo changed Orihime more than anyone knew. Can Ishida help her face that change? And what does it mean for the human and shinigami realms? Eventually Ishihime
1. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach! I just enjoy it.

Warning: this fic contains mature themes and situations.

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

It was hot. Every student in Karakura High School was counting down the seconds until the bell freed them from their scholastic prison. Unfortunately, there was still almost twenty minutes left and it seemed that their teacher would drone on and on for every last one of them. Even the best student among them, Uryuu Ishida, was off in his own world.

Usually, Uryuu hung to every word his teacher said, but he'd been having more and more trouble focusing on school lately. It had been two months since he and his friend returned from Hueco Mundo. The human world had remained quite for those two months, and due to lack of communication he suspected the same was true for Soul Society. Unfortunately, their foray into the land of hollows only turned out halfway successful. They had been able to stop Aizen, but unable to capture or kill him. In the end he escaped along with the two other traitor shinigami and a hand full of the Espada. Thus their current situation was overshadowed by the fact that Aizen was still out their, and certainly planning something.

Sitting here, in a classroom, it all seemed so mundane—torturously so! Big things were going to happen, and instead of training or working out strategies he was sitting in a school pretending to care about chemistry. They ought to be doing something, anything, but this. And he knew his friends felt the same way. Uryuu, always the observer, turned to check how his friends were faring.

Ichigo Kurosaki was staring listlessly through the window, head propped up in one hand. Doubtless, as soon as the school bell rang he would hurry off to Urahara's shop to get in some training. With Rukia off in Soul Society, it seemed there was no one left who could get through to him. They still had contact from her, but it was quite limited. Kurosaki blamed himself for not capturing Aizen and was brutally forcing himself to become stronger. To Uryuu it seemed that he could see nothing else. His determination was almost scary. Uryuu trained vigorously to keep up, but he would never match Kurosaki in strength or resolve it seemed.

Across the classroom, Sado sat impassive as always. But even such a face could no longer fool Uryuu, after spending so much time together. By the set of his shoulders, and his almost impossible stillness, Sado was just as on edge and alert as Uryuu and Kurosaki were. Sado was calm and collected no matter what, but that didn't stop him from being ready. Uryuu knew that Sado was quietly training and preparing for whatever might be thrown their way next. High school paled in comparison to everything they had to face recently, none of them could really afford to sit back like normal teens.

In fact, the only one who didn't seem ready to jump at a moment's notice was Orihime Inoue. Right now, she was sitting slightly slouched in her chair examining her hands. Her face was a mask of sadness and confusion. At first Uryuu thought that this was because of her imprisonment, but it somehow didn't seem right. When they first got back, she smiled often, her smile gave them hope and held them together as a group. She was obviously glad to be back. But now, she seemed like she wasn't here most of the time, that her mind was elsewhere. He didn't like when she withdrew like that. It effected them all—since they got back she really had been the glue that held them all together. As long as she could still smile, everything would somehow be okay. But something was hurting her and she wasn't letting anyone in. How could they all sit by and watch?

Ten minutes before the end of the school day, Ishida had made up his mind. They needed to find out what was bothering Inoue and take care of it. Maybe she was trying to protect them again. Still, how could he condone that?

As soon as the bell rang he rushed after Kurosaki, but the red head had disappeared all too quickly. Sado wasn't the "relating to girls" type and he had gone off quickly enough as well. It had to be Uryuu then. He really didn't know what he should do, but he decided a simple approach would be best. So that afternoon, he decided to let his school work wait and he made cookies instead.

After dinner, armed with the batch of cookies he headed for Orihime's apartment. He knew something was wrong the moment he turned onto her street. Her reiatsu reached out to him and the emotion coming from her was incredible. In Soul Society, he had felt people's souls cry out with many different feelings—intent to kill, pain, the desperation to cling to life—but this was different. Never had he felt such overwhelming hopelessness before. He ran the rest of the way to her apartment pausing only when he got to her door. Inside he heard a muffled sound, was it crying?

He straightened up and knocked on the door. "Inoue" he called, "It's Ishida. I have something for you."

There was shuffling and her voice called out, "Just a moment."

After a couple minutes, the door opened. "Good evening, Inoue," he said smiling, "Can I come in?"

The red head nodded before pulling the door open. "Of course Ishida, it's always a pleasure."

"I made some cookies and I thought you might like some," he told her as they walked inside.

And finally she looked at him and smiled. "Oh! Cookies! I love the peanut butter ones! I used to put lots of sprinkles on them and eat them with rice. What kind did you make?" Even as she asked her smile faded.

He laughed nervously as she lead him to sit down. "These are just plain boring chocolate chip cookies."

"Really? I love chocolate chip! My favorite way to eat them is with strawberry ice cream!" Her smile came and went once more.

"Well, I don't have any ice cream but here you go." He uncovered the plate of cookies and let her pick some. While she started eating he looked around the room. A cup of tea was sitting on the table in front of a picture of her brother. Had she been talking to him before crying. He wished he could do something to help. But having company seemed to comfort that intense spirit pressure that was radiating from her earlier.

"Mmm…" Inoue put a hand under her chin to catch the crumbs that were falling. "These are really good Ishida! Thank you for thinking of me!"

He smiled in between taking neat nibbles on his own cookie and wondered how to start. Finally he decided a direct approach would be best. "Actually, I thought maybe you could use some company. You seemed a little sad a school today."

"Oh." She began fiddling with the hem on her skirt keeping her eyes hidden. "You noticed." Her voice was so soft he could barely hear her.

"Inoue," he said gently but her eyes remained fixed on her skirt. He tried again, "Inoue." No response. What could he do then? Should he change the topic and leave it for now? But it was obviously upsetting her. In the end, he shifted closer to her on the sofa and put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Orihime." This time she turned to him, her grey eyes wet with unshed tears. "Tell me," he urged.

In the next moment, she began to sob uncontrollably, her hands coming up to bury her face. This situation was new to him and Uryuu had no idea how to act. Should he get her to stop? Let her cry until she couldn't cry anymore? He made small circles on her shoulder with his thumb and her it was going to be okay. Although, truth be told, he couldn't be certain it would.

After a few minutes of Ishida awkwardly comforting her, Inoue pulled away muttering quick apologies.

"It's okay really, I'm more concerned with what's upsetting you so much. You seemed okay when we got back."

"I was then," she started, "Well I guess I wasn't really but I thought I was. But now I just really don't know what to do anymore. I . . . I . . ." her voice trailed off so Uryuu gave her shoulder a squeeze of encouragement. She looked up into his eyes and he nodded.

She shook her head in response and began fiddling with the hem on her skirt. "I don't know how to say it. I feel so. . . " Finally she looked up and said in a determined breath "I'm pregnant." Her strength gave out then and her eyes started tearing once more.

Uryuu was shocked. His hand dropped from her shoulder and he just stared at her. Though of course this just set her off into full blown sobs, taking his astonishment as rejection. "No, Inoue don't it isn't that. I'm just surprised is all." She nodded hiccoughing slightly.

Uryuu cleared his throat. "Do you mind," no, that wasn't it he'd start again. "I don't mean to pry but, would you tell me who the father is?" His concern for her was growing, and he had half a mind to find whoever did this to Inoue and deck him in the face. Of course such a move would be completely rash and something Uryuu was more likely to see Kurosaki do than himself. But rationality didn't stop him from wanting to hurt whoever put his friend in this position and abandoned her.

She hid her face once more shaking her head. Uryuu replaced his hand on her shoulder and started rubbing again. When her sobs started to calm and he began to feel more natural in the role of comforter, Uryuu slid his hand over and started rubbing the top of her back. This quieted her down a lot and her sobs began to cease. "Inoue, it's alright you can tell me," he whispered keeping his hand moving over her shoulders.

When she spoke she talked into his sleeve, "It wasn't. . . I didn't want. . . I. . .," there were a few more body wrenching sobs before she pushed herself up and looked at him through her tears. "Ulquiorra."

She stared into his eyes searching for signs of hate now that he knew the truth about the child's father. But Uryuu was sure to return her gaze with nothing but compassion and she relaxed a bit and began talking once more. "He forced… Aizen ordered him to do it. I don't think he wanted to either. But he did. And now I'm… I'm… " More tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she waited for him to push her away in disgust. But he didn't.

Uryuu couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was never a doubt in his mind that Aizen and the Espada were horrible, but that they would do this was inconceivable. Anger welled up within him so intense that he felt he could tear Hueco Mundo apart with his bare hands to fin those criminals and make them pay for what they did. But now wasn't the time for acting rash.

Instead, Uryuu wrapped his arms around Inoue and pulled her to his chest and whispered into her hair. "Shh…. It's okay. It's all going to be okay. Somehow it will be." He let her cry a little longer and then he pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. "Inoue listen. I swear it on my life, that neither of Aizen nor the Espada will ever hurt you again. I will be here to protect and help you, no matter what that entails."

Overwhelmed, tears threatened to spill from Inoue's eyes once more, so Uryuu decided to try and distract her from them. "Now it's getting late, maybe you should get some rest."

The sad girl nodded. "Thank you Ishida. I thought…"

"You thought we'd all leave you alone to suffer?"

She was quiet. "Well I guess I didn't really think so much as fear."

Uryuu put on his best smile and tried to look reassuring. "No. Being comrades means your stuck with us no matter what happens."

She returned his smile and this one seemed to linger more then her previous smiles this evening. Then it suddenly stopped as she added, "Don't tell anyone! Okay?"

"You have my word." With that he stood to leave straightening his now rumpled shirt and pushing up his glasses. "Goodnight Inoue."

"Goodnight Ishida. Thank you."

**Authors Notes: **Well, I hope you like it. I will be getting into exactly what it means to reproduce with a hollow in the next chapter, as the only people appearing in this one don't really know much about the subject. Updates should come fairly quickly.

Take a look at the Publish date for this fic: 3-11-2009. The Bleach manga is out up to chapter 348 right now and this fic will try to be current with the manga up to this point. As more chapters come out I will try to keep the relevant information true to this story as well, but I'm not psychic, so if the new manga chapters contradict what happens, than it is what it is.

A note about names: If you are like me, than you constantly refer to Ishida as Ishida since that is how he is mostly called in the anime. However, this story is from Ishida's perspective and probably he doesn't think of himself as just his last name. So Ishida will be referred to in narrative voice as "Uryuu" and when being called by someone else as "Ishida." As the perspective here is limited to Uryuu, the narrative will also refer to others in terms of last names (i.e. Ichigo will be Kurosaki unless someone shows up who calls Ichigo by his first name when talking. Ishida doesn't.) And since I am writing in English and not Japanese I have dropped the suffixes for the purpose of this fic. Same as the only foreign words I will use are ones the refer exclusively to concepts important to the manga/anime Bleach (like reiatsu and zanpakuto.)

There that's enough notes probably for the whole story. Hope you liked it! :D


	2. Searching

Disclaimer: still don't own it.

Chapter two: Searching

Over the next week they fell into a nice rhythm. Afraid of looking suspicious, they parted ways after school. Not an hour later, Uryuu would knock on Inoue's door bring food. They would work on their homework and spend time talking distractedly. But as a result, Inoue began to smile more and more every day. Uryuu assumed she didn't feel quite so alone anymore and that is why spending time with her every day was important.

The first couple of days, Uryuu approached this new task of guarding Inoue as his duty. His Quincy Pride took over and he diligently set about the house cooking and cleaning, propping Inoue up on pillows and making a general. Finally on the third day Inoue laughed at him.

"I'm pregnant, not dying silly!" But it was nice to hear her laugh again.

After that Uryuu allowed himself to relax, and he realized that more than a protector Inoue needed someone who she could talk to and not have to hide the truth. And he found that now he brought Inoue out of her shell, she was much more at ease in general. Though he couldn't blame her. She told him when she figured out about her situation, she was first terrified. But the more she got used to it the more it began to seem like not such a bad thing.

It was confusing trying to understand all of that, but Uryuu trusted that she knew how she felt. Though, he personally didn't see how having a hollow's child growing in her belly could be not a "bad thing."

As for Uryuu himself, even just after this one week, he was able to focus better on everything in his life. When he trained, he trained to protect Inoue. When he did school work, he no longer felt as if nothing he did mattered. Suddenly everything had a purpose.

Friday evening, saw Uryuu cooking in Inoue's kitchen while she sat at the table finishing her math homework. Every so often Uryuu would walk over to the table and peek over her shoulder. She had a fair bit of work to catch up on that she missed these past couple weeks when she had been out of it, but now, thanks to her confidant she was able to finish it easily.

Uryuu was a little quieter tonight than he had been, which is saying something considering Inoue did the majority of the talking anyway. There was something on his mind that he needed to discuss with Inoue right away. The best time would probably be during dinner, so he was feeling a little nervous. He was sure she didn't want someone telling her what to do. But he was concerned.

"Mm… Ishida! It smells so good!" her voice broke through his thoughts and he smiled.

"Well it's almost done, so I hope you're hungry!"

"How could I not be? It smells yummy!" She paused for a moment. "Ishida, I never knew you were such a good cook."

Uryuu shrugged in response, "I'm not a good cook, but I can manage a few dishes. And someone has to see that you eat well since you're eating for two."

Inoue laughed as she cleaned off the table, a sound that he didn't realize he had missed until she had started making it again. "I don't think I'm really eating for two yet. I mean I've been reading that book you got me and my baby is only..." she made a small space about three inches apart with her hands, "about this big."

"That big and growing," he joked back setting plates on the now clean table. "So eat up!"

She smiled and began to eat. Uryuu really liked eating here with Inoue. There was always a warm feeling to their small meals, whereas at home there was silence unless his father was drilling him on what he learned in school. He didn't know if that made it easier or more difficult to bring up what he wanted to talk about.

"Say Inoue, have you been to see a doctor yet? You know for check ups with the baby."

Immediately she grew quiet and put her hands in her lap and looked down at her plate. "No, I haven't. I know I should but, I just … well I don't really know what to expect."

Uryuu nodded. "That's what I thought. I have an idea, but I don't know if you are going to like it." She looked up at him and waited for him to continue. "I think we should visit Urahara. He will be able to tell us about what's going to happen to you and if…" he stopped. No '"if's" for now. "And we need someone to know. Because this whole situation might put you and the child in danger. You never know what Aizen is planning."

"But, I don't want everyone to know. I don't want… what if…" Uryuu could hear all the things she left unsaid. What if they condemned us? What if they took my child away? What if I lost the freedom to care for this child? What if they all hate me for it?

"Inoue," he started, "I'm sure we can swear him to secrecy. This is Urahara we are talking about here. He will most likely be more interested in seeing the results of your situation than alerting soul society or even Ichigo if you make it clear that's what you want."

She nodded, it was a cold truth but a truth nonetheless. It was good she listened to reason so easily. Uryuu had been worried that he would be met with resistance. "We'll go tomorrow, how does that sound?" When she didn't answer he added, "Sado told me that he and Ichigo are helping at the Kurosaki Clinic tomorrow so the shop should be empty tomorrow."

Inoue nodded. "Yes, if it's empty that's good."

"You know they will notice eventually." Her eyes locked with his own pleading. "Well, we'll deal with that when the time comes." She looked grateful and they started to eat again.

"I thought we might also do some baby shopping this weekend." Her face lit up immediately and she started going on about all the things she wanted to start looking at. Uryuu didn't really like shopping that much but he thought it might help ease the tension to revealing her secret again. He watched her talk as they ate, obviously excited and it warmed him a bit.

Later that evening they had set their plans for the following day and Uryuu was on his way out the door when Inoue stopped him. Casually, he turned to look at his friend and was a little surprised to see unshed tears in her eyes. He started to say her name but she cut him off.

"I just wanted to say, thank you Uryuu. For everything you're doing. It's so much easier facing this when you know you aren't alone. I feel like this is actually possible knowing that you are helping. Thank you."

Uryuu was used to hiding behind his glasses and logic, and he was getting used to Inoue's face being an open book. "Don't thank me. It's what anyone would do. You deserve to be taken care of."

She smiled at him and he said his good night. It wasn't until he was halfway to his house that he realized she used his given name and he liked hearing her say it.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Early the next morning Uryuu woke to shower and dress. He was a bit nervous himself, not really knowing what Urahara would say about Inoue's situation. Despite her desperate and uncertain situation, he could tell she was quite attached to the life growing inside her already. He would hate for Urahara to proclaim the child as evil. Inoue would probably be devastated, and he doubted you could count on a pregnant girl to be a rational creature. Twenty minutes after waking up, Uryuu was on his way to pick up his friend.

Inoue stepped outside and straightened her knee length skirt before locking the door. Uryuu was just reaching the house and waited for her to turn around before speaking.

"Ready?"

A quick nod. Almost saying that she was not really ready, but she was going anyway. Turning he walked slowly allowing her to fall into step with him. They walked in a tense silence for a while before reaching Urahara shop.

Inoue paused outside the shop and Uryuu gently put a hand on her elbow. A new determined look replaced her old apprehensive one as she reached for the door.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Both teens jumped and turned around. Uryuu came to his senses first. "Oh! Urahara! We were just coming by to see you."

"That much, at least, is obvious," he coyly grinned at them from under his hat. "The question is what were you coming to see me for?"

One quick look at Inoue told Uryuu that she froze up. "Maybe we better move this inside."

Urahara's eyes shifted under his hat. Apparently he was intrigued. "Alright then, come on in."

When they finished telling him the story, Urahara sat very still, hat obscuring the view of his eyes. "I see." One hand came up to rest on the white and green striped brim. "I think we'll have to run some tests."

Inoue's eyes grew large, but she nodded resolutely. If anyone knew the gravity of the situation, she did. Uryuu found that he was proud of her for being so brave about this—all of this. He caught her eye and gave her an encouraging look.

For two hours, Inoue lied on her back midriff bare, while Urahara hovered over her running a number of uncomfortable procedures. Uryuu looked on in amazement and tried to comfort Inoue without getting in the way.

Finally, Urahara disappeared stating that he needed to check these results. Uryuu let out a breath and moved closer to Inoue. "You did well, Inoue." He smiled at her as she lay there still on the table, midriff exposed. Her stomach went in and out as she breathed, but her stomach looked mostly flat. "It's hard to believe that something is growing inside you when your stomach isn't very round at all."

Inoue's hands went to caress her bare abdomen, and Uryuu realize that he had spoken aloud. Warmth crept up his face, so he turned his head and pushed up his glasses to hide his growing blush. Since his head was turned he didn't see Inoue reaching for his other arm until she had caught his wrist and placed his had against her skin. The blush in his cheeks deepened and he turned to berate the girl, but she started to speak.

"I know it's hard to see on the outside, but I can feel inside. I can feel it growing in me. I am aware of the life I am giving it. I feel it deep within me. I've never felt something quite like this before. I know where it came from, but that doesn't mean that it should be feared. And I know it is still only a few inches long inside of me, but I already would do anything to protect it." She smiled softly, a private smile that Uryuu felt intrusive witnessing.

"Ino-- Inoue…" She had an incredible ability to render him silent with the depths of his emotions. Sometimes, compared to her emotional revelations, he felt his own world-view limited. He was so struck by her words, that he stood there motionless watching her. Inoue blushed and tangled her fingers over his own.

"I'm sorry. That probably sounds stupid. It's just something I don't think I can explain. I guess you have to feel it for yourself. So I guess you can't really know what I mean then. But it is incredible. And…" she trailed off not really knowing how to sum up her thoughts.

"Oh am I interrupting something?" Urahara had stuck his head in the doorway and peeked surreptitiously out from over his fan.

Immediately, Uryuu jumped to the side away from Inoue and pushed up his glasses to cover his blush and Inoue sat up waving her arms, "No, no, no! It's nothing!" All Urahara did was raise an inquisitive eyebrow.

Like two children who had been caught red-handed stealing sweets before dinner, they followed Urahara silently through the store and sat at a table as commanded. Urahara poured some tea.

Finally Uryuu got the nerve to talk. "I didn't think you'd get the results so quickly."

"Obviously," the older man shifted his gave at the teen causing him to blush furiously. After a pause, Urahara said, "So, you want to know what I found out?"

Both teens stared anxiously at the man as he launched into an explanation.

"Well one of the things Shinigami and Hollows have in common is that they all used to be humans. Now, when a human dies and his spirit goes to Soul Society, a soul with a strong reiatsu continues to grow like a human, only much slower. That is why Shinigami live for centuries, and most that die, die in battle not naturally. Now a spirit that travels to Hueco Mundo, does not grow. Their spirit form becomes warped and it ceases to be able to grow. But through a strenuous process of devouring other souls, a hollow can evolve and take on a stronger form. As a hollow evolves, it reaches new levels of consciousness and self identification, much like a human toddler. Only when the hollow removes its mask does it take back on a humanoid form. But these forms are static. They do not grow at all. This is the process Aizen accelerated with the Hogyoku.

"These arrancar don't change anymore because they view themselves as complete—a perfect form. But if they wanted to evolve more, it would only be through consumption of other souls. Now, since the child inside you is growing without consuming souls, this child is not a Hollow." At this point Inoue sighed and Uryuu let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Thus, the genetic matter that has been passed into you Inoue is human. I have confirmed this with an analysis of amniotic cells.

"As the hollow known as Ulquiorra managed to keep an identity through the hollow process, he must have maintained some of his humanity. Otherwise, how could he use a zanpakuto? This is true of all arrancars. But due to the fact that even female arrancars cannot grow, I doubt the ability of hollows to reproduce on their own. Which is why Aizen commanded them to use you for that purpose. This of course is good news for you. You don't have to be afraid of giving life to the child inside you, however—" he looked sideways at them from under his hat. "This child that you will give birth to, will be capable of obtaining powers the likes of which we never have seen."

Inoue gasped and Uryuu just stared. When Urahara said, "Should I go on?" they both nodded eagerly.

"Well, as a human who has awakened her reiatsu, you child will be born special. If that wasn't enough, I believe that this child will be able to gain the powers used by hollows without being hollow or shinigami. For centuries, shinigami and hollows have both wondered how to get the powers of the other's side, how to obtain and control the power of the sword and the mask. But never before has there been born a human with the ability to fully command the powers of an arrancar. Even Arrancar cannot obtain the powers of a shinigami, but a human child born with Hollow powers… who knows what they will achieve?

"Thus, I believe while this child will be no risk to you to bear, the child will be at constant risk from both sides. Since this is Aizen's doing you can be sure that there was no accident in its creation. Also, you can bet that Aizen will show up at some point to claim this child. For that reason, Soul Society will be interested in controlling this child's power first. The potential is limitless, neither side will want to come up against it.

"Since you haven't told anyone else about this child yet, that means that Soul Society won't be concerned as of yet. But once the child is born, they will be bound to notice sooner or later, especially since the surveillance of this area has increased due to the fact that the humans from around here seem to be good at making trouble for them.

"Now it seems will come about six months from now. Due to the special nature of this child, I recommend not going to an ordinary doctor, but come here and I will be able to help you. When the time comes for the birth, I can hire someone from the fourth squad no questions asked to lead the delivery. I hope this will be acceptable."

Inoue nodded enthuasictally, Uryuu guessed she was worried about the cost of medical bills and hospital stays, and this was a relief to her.

"Well then," Urahara continued. "I think we've covered enough of the basics for now. Everything looks healthy with the baby. Do you want to know the sex?"

Uryuu looked at Inoue, as her eyes went very wide. "You can tell that already?"

Urahara nodded, "I ran a lot of tests."

She was looking at Uryuu now, "It's your decision."

"Oh, right." She thought for a minute, "Then. Yes!"

"Then in six months, you will have a healthy baby boy."

Inoue smiled and gasped. "I had a feeling it might be a boy."

"Well, I think that's most of what I can help you with today. Let's plan to meet about once a month from here on out. We'll meet more toward the end. Contact me if anything unusual happens."

Inoue and Uryuu both nodded and started to stand. "Thank you, Urahara sir!"

Inoue shyly asked to use the restroom before the walk home. "It's not easy having a baby sitting on your bladder!" Uryuu blushed a little at the mention of it.

When Inoue disappeared, Urahara grabbed his elbow. "It's good that you decided to protect her, but I warn you this is going to be harder than what you expect. There will be many different people trying to gain control over this child. I don't know when the attacks will start, but they will come eventually. And once they start they are not going to stop. Are you're sure you can handle this Quincy? "

Uryuu pulled his arm away, "I will protect her at all cost!"

The older man smirked. "When you say it like _that_, I have nothing to worry about."

"Ready to go?" Inoue was back from the restroom and smiling more brightly than she had for weeks. It heartened Uryuu. He _would_ protect her at all costs.

"Yeah, let's go."

As they left the shop, Uryuu was aware of Urahara watching him as they left and understood that his promise meant more than just helping his friend and keeping her safe. The very future of Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and the living world could very well rest on the well-being of the child that he had sworn to protect.

He suppressed a shudder as they walked down the road. Maybe he had bitten off more than he could chew, but that just made his resolve stronger. Looking out of the corner of his eye he watched Inoue. She was so happy and full of life. And that life was his to protect.

Author's note:

Here's some more. Ahh! Technical stuff. Next chapter the fun really begins. Longer than I expected, but I didn't feel comfortable doing it in the middle. Next chappy soon! 3


	3. Confront

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it.

Chapter Three: Confront

As she was only three months along, Inoue's pregnancy didn't show yet. But Uryuu kept catching quick moments when she'd place a delicate hand on her abdomen and smiled to herself. He found that this made him smile too, until he caught her doing it lunch-time the following Friday at school. And he saw the eyes of a friend Tatsuki looking her over curiously.

"Inoue," Uryuu started, "Is that stomach ache back? The one you told me about this morning?"

"What? Oh!" Inoue's eyes got large for a moment before she screwed up her face. "Yes, it's pretty bad! I think I'm going to go to the restroom." She excused herself and walked off in the directions of the bathrooms. Tatsuki's eyes followed her across the lawn.

They didn't see Inoue for the remainder of lunch, but Uryuu found her in the hall on their way back to class. She was leaving the girl's bathroom, her eyes rimmed with red as if she had been crying.

"Inoue," he grabbed her elbow and pulled her out of the corridor and into a nearby utility closet. There was very little space left in the small room, and they stood with but a few inches between them. He could even smell the coconut scent of her shampoo. "Inoue, what is the matter?"

"I almost," her shoulders began to shake with sobs, "I almost ruined everything. I was so stupid. I let such a simple thing…"

Uryuu, reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder. "Inoue, you are not stupid. It was a small slip. Just be a little more careful. Besides, no one is any wiser as to what is happening."

"Only because you saw and made an excuse before anyone could ask question! I wish I was more like you Ishida. Then I wouldn't have to worry about giving myself away!"

Uryuu quickly pulled his hand back from her shoulder and used it to place up his glasses. "Nonsense. Don't be so hard on yourself Inoue. You have a lot on your mind."

"Hmm… I guess you're right. Still maybe we should come up with some sort of secret code or something." A finger came up to rest on her lips while her eyebrows lowered in concentration. "We could use it when I did something stupid. If I were placing my hand over the baby, you could… rub your stomach and we could pretend we had just eaten something really tasty. Oh then we'd have to bring something to eat everywhere. Well what if you did a sign like pull your ear or touch your hair. But what if I don't see it and then…"

"Inoue," he cut her rambling off, "why don't we just wing it like we did today?" He made a note to be more careful about mood swings in the future.

"Oh," she looked a little disappointed, "sure. Well, maybe we could make up a different secret code just for fun!"

Uryuu laughed. "Well see. Now quick! Dry your eyes or we'll be late back to class. Don't worry so much about the little things. Just get through the day and I will bring you some ice cream tonight to make you feel better."

A smile lit her face. "Oh! I do love ice cream! Will you bring sprinkles too? The chocolate kind not the rainbow ones!" At that she made a face.

Laughing once more Uryuu opened the closet door and led them out of the room. "I'll try to remember that."

As they walked down the hall Inoue started rambling, "And on top of the sprinkles, it's great to put hot sauce and salami. Sometimes I like to use sardines or tuna fish and…"

"This is why I don't let you cook," Uryuu laughed as they got to the classroom door.

They just made it into class on time.

Later that afternoon, on the way home from school, Uryuu was lost in thought. Eventually people would notice, there was no stopping that. What would they do about it?

Uryuu stopped short. Someone was blocking his path—he looked up. "Oh, hello Tatsuki! Do you need something?"

Her eyes narrowed at him, and the she sighed and shook her head. "I know that four of you have been quite close since that summer you disappeared. But I had no idea you and Inoue were so close." Tatsuki looked down and Uryuu watched her curiously. "Before. She turned so inward. I could no longer reach her. And then you came along and… she smiles again."

Uryuu opened his mouth to talk, but Tatsuki cut him off. "No, don't say it wasn't you. Even if you can hide it from others she can't. I've seen the way she looks at you. She's found her hope again and she's placed it in you. You helped her when I couldn't."

"Tatsuki,"

"But it's alright you make her happy, and for that I am glad. But be careful with her."

"It's isn't like that with us. I'm just helping her…"

Tatsuki put a hand up to silence it. "I don't want to hear it. If you hurt her, you will answer to me. A promise is a promise."

Uryuu bowed his head. He doubted that Tatsuki could harm him despite her karate prowess, but there was something in her tone that he respected. He would not deny her the fulfillment of her promise.

"Tatsuki, I assure you if I hurt her, I won't even fight back, because it will mean I too have broken a promise."

There eyes met for a moment. Uryuu's gaze was full of determination and it must have satisfied Tatsuki because she turned and left as suddenly as she had come. The Quincy shrugged and kept walking.

When he showed up to Inoue's house that evening, he brought the ice cream and sprinkles as promised and somehow she managed to convince him to skip out on dinner entirely and just go straight to the sweets.

They were sitting on the sofa, bellies full, empty bowls of ice cream in their hands. "I can't believe I let you talk me into that. We'll both be sick for sure!" Uryuu teased as he took the dish from her hands.

"But it was so worth it!" she stretched as she talked, which made her words come out elongated and sounding funny. Uryuu smiled as he washed the dishes. When he got back to the living room she was yawning.

"Looks like all the ice cream made you sleepy. I guess I should head out then." Uryuu looked at the clock it was already after nine. "It is getting late."

Inoue sat up quickly, "Ishida! It is not late! It's Friday. You can stay for longer. We could watch TV or a movie or something. Please?"

For a moment, he just stood there. He had come to watch over Inoue and help her with the baby, and he knew that his help was much needed and appreciated. But he had never stopped to think that his presence was simply wanted now. Here she was asking him to stay, not for dinner, or baby planning, or doing school work, but just because. Pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose he said, "I suppose I could stay for a little while."

Inoue reached for the remote, while Uryuu took his place beside her on the sofa. They spent the rest of the evening watching programs on the television. Every now and again when Inoue laughed she would turn and look at him. Maybe it was to see if he thought it was funny too. Uryuu relaxed and leaned on the arm of the couch propping up his head with his hand.

Though Uryuu had friendships before, he had never had an interaction like this. He had always been busy. If he was with friends there was a purpose to it a task, or a goal. The way they were just sitting around now and doing nothing was different—nice even. It was especially nice because Inoue seemed to be enjoying herself.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Uryuu awoke the next morning with a crick in his neck and a pain in his back. Stretching to relieve his body of the strange pains, he found that his range of movement was quite limited at the moment. When had he fallen asleep? This was so embarrassing! He was still sitting on Inoue's sofa leaning on the arm. But the worst part was that she had fallen asleep too—with her head in his lap!

He tried to think calmly even as his face was growing hot with mortification. What should he do? He couldn't move, because he'd wake Inoue up. The fact that Inoue's head was closer than anyone had ever been to his manhood was distracting him. He couldn't think!

Soon after Uryuu began his mental panic, Inoue yawned, stretched, and rolled over, her hand coming to rest on his leg as it would a pillow. Now, Uryuu really started to panic. How did he let himself end up in such a compromising position?

She must have felt Uryuu tense up because shortly after she pushed herself half way up and took in her surroundings. "Mo-orning Ishida!" she yawned.

A short nod was all Uryuu could manage as her hand was still on his thigh. Thankfully she pushed herself up the rest of the way and rubbed her still sleepy eyes and then looked up at the clock. "Ten thirty! I never sleep that late."

Uryuu noted that she sounded happier than did annoyed at that and he wondered why. He also wondered why she was acting so naturally after they had just spent the night sleeping on the same sofa. For his part, Uryuu couldn't stop acting awkward about it.

"Inoue I must apologize about last night. I didn't mean to fall asleep here." He looked down at the floor adverting looking directly at the girl next to him.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I don't mind the company. And beside, I slept wonderfully! Hmm…" Inoue surveyed the room for a minute. "There's eggs in the fridge. I will scramble some for us. You can take a shower if you want, and you can borrow some clothes from my brother's old room too. I will put something on the bed that might fit you. Towels are in the closet next to the bathroom." She stood up as if to go to the kitchen.

"Wait!" he called stopping her in her tracks, "You aren't even a little bit angry that I stayed here all night?"

Inoue turned and fixed him with her gray eyes, "Why would I be angry? You're my protector. With you here, I feel safe."

Her reply was so honest, that it caused his breath to catch in his throat. There was something else too—a look behind her eyes that spoke of need. So much had happened that she needed someone to look out for her. To keep her feeling safe. Uryuu had no idea that before he approached Inoue that she had been close to a breaking point, but he knew now that he would never let the traumatized look come back.

"Thank you, Inoue."

She smiled and turned back toward the kitchen.

After a shower Uryuu felt much better and he dried off and dressed in the clothes Inoue had left for him on the bed. Her brother had been broader than Uryuu and a bit taller, so Uryuu had to roll the sleeves of the button-up shirt for them to fit. When he was outside Inoue told him that she had never gotten around to getting rid of her brother's clothes, so it was good that they were useful. That way she didn't feel so silly for keeping them.

The rest of the day was divided between school work, chores, and looking in baby catalogues.

"Now that we know the baby is a boy, it's easier to think of how to decorate," Inoue said cheerfully while looking at the crib bedding and mobiles.

All too soon it was time for Uryuu to leave and head home. "Sleep well, Inoue!"

"Good night, Ishida!"

Uryuu was so lost in his thoughts about Inoue that he didn't even see his father sitting in the living room when he got home.

"It's about time, Uryuu," his deep voice called.

Uryuu froze, the tone in his father's voice meant trouble. He turned and fixed his eyes on his father waiting for the impending verbal blows.

**Author's note: **I know I'm terrible to leave it there! But it breaks up better this way. Next chapter up soon! Thanks for reading! And thanks for the reviews! :D


	4. Contact

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Author's note: Sorry this one took so long! It was a crazy week at work followed by a very family-involved weekend. But the new one is up and next chapter shouldn't take too long. Thanks everyone for reading! :D

Chapter 4: Contact

_Uryuu was so lost in his thoughts about Inoue that he didn't even see his father sitting in the living room when he got home. _

"_It's about time, Uryuu," his deep voice called. _

_Uryuu froze, the tone in his father's voice meant trouble. He turned and fixed his eyes on his father waiting for the impending verbal blows. _

"Where do you think you were last night?" his father started "Is that the sort of behavior a respectable high school student should have?"

Uryuu bit back his responses. He knew it was much better to deal with his father coolly and avoid getting emotional. "I was at a friend's house. I fell asleep, I'm sorry."

His father lowered his eyebrows. "You've been visiting friends a lot, recently. A University bound kid should be home studying for his exams."

He knew that he was being tested, and he bit the side of his cheek to keep from talking. Despite being the best student in his class, his adventures in Soul Society and Hueco Mundo had made up Uryuu's mind on the subject. Uryuu wanted his primary job to be that of a Quincy—any other job would be just be to pay bills. How could he see the souls suffering at the hands of Hollows and give up fighting them? He would carry the name The Last Quincy with pride, and see that it meant something. But he knew that stating such sentiments to his father would end unfavorably.

Instead, Uryuu said, "A friend is having some trouble, I'm trying to help her."

"Yes, I know all about your little friend," his father's voice dripped with scorn, and Uryuu's eyes went wide. How could he know? "The kids from your school visit my hospital too. I know you've been getting close with that Inoue girl."

Uryuu let out the breath he was holding. His father didn't really know the whole situation—he'd count his small blessings later. Eyes narrowed, he listened to his father continue.

"I thought I told you to stop involving yourself with shinigami and their allies!" The volume of his voice was increasing, "When you came back from that stupid trip last summer, all depressed because you wasted the very powers you hung your pride on, I helped you get those powers back. It matters to me not if you have powers or not. I could see losing your powers had distracted you, and knew that without your powers you'd never be able to focus on classes. So I helped you re-gain your center. I even looked the other way when you disobeyed me and went off to save your friend, knowing if something happened her you'd never be able to concentrate.

"But I thought if you came back, you'd finally listen to reason. You'd be able to focus on your school and live a good life! And yet again you betray me, your own father! I've told you before Uryuu, you have no talent. Give up these children's games and focus on something you have a chance at, like academics. And stop hanging around with that shinigami girl!"

A torrent of words and retorts flew through Uryuu's mind, each nastier than the last, but he knew saying them was futile. So he gritted his teeth and said the only thing that didn't seem blatantly flippant. "She's not a shinigami."

"Isn't she?" Ryuuken laughed now, rubbing his low opinions in his son's face. "Don't kid yourself boy. Soul Society is already fawning all over her. The moment she expires she's as good as inducted into the ways of the shinigami. Someone with that much reiatsu as a human, will inevitably become a shinigami." Uryuu's face went blank, he'd never thought of it like that before.

Of course, this only set his father into more fits of laughter. "I can see those thoughts turning now. 'Does that mean, that I'll be a shinigami one day?' You'd like that wouldn't you? Being accepted by those arrogant, filthy shinigami…

Ryuuken got really close to his son's face and began to whisper, his hot breath falling on Uryuu's face. "Do you know what happens to Quincy's when they die? Nothing! There is no Soul burial, no invitation to Soul Society. The shinigami pass their judgment harshly. The price for saving souls and ridding the world of hollows? An eternity of walking the earth alone! Or worse…"

"Worse?" despite himself, Uryuu looked up at his father's face.

"Many Quincies, wandering the world dead and despondent lose hope and become hollows themselves. Then of course they are still denied purification and left to be devoured in Hueco Mundo. They think it is fair as Quincies eliminate hollows instead of purifying them. That is you fate Quincy!"

Uryuu shut his eyes and shook his head. "No!" It wasn't true! It couldn't be true!

The patronizing laughter of his father rang out again. "Wake up Uryuu! Have you ever found those loathsome shinigami to be compassionate? Bureaucratic to the last. They care only for their laws. And now," his father stood up and became serious all of a sudden, "throw out your Quincy robes and grow up. Draw your bow no more. It is not worth risking an eternity for it, when you've no talent. Find something you might make a future with. So long as you live in my house, you are not a Quincy. I've no intention of housing losers here. The next time you draw your bow in my house will be the last."

Though Uryuu burned with anger, he knew the conversation was over. With his last words, Ryuuken turned and left the small living room, leaving Uryuu to his thoughts. In a somewhat dazed manner Uryuu walked to his room, took out his Quincy robs and laid them on his bed. It was almost too much to take in at once.

So far whenever one of his friends was in trouble, the rest banded together and risked everything to bring them back. Uryuu trusted them with more than just his life. But would the same be true if they were dead? If they knew his soul was not at peace would they still try to save him? Or would he be out of sight out of mind?

He was having a hard time conceptualizing death these days. Rukia was dead. Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were all dead. But their souls were alive in Soul Society fighting for the balance of the living world. But when he died, he'd be a ghost forever. Unless he gave up his mantra and became something he was not.

Eternity. It was such a big concept, that he could hardly even imagine it. Would he walk the earth forever, powerless in the world around him? Finally unable to fight for himself, would he be consumed by hollows? Would he succumb to the baser instincts and become a hollow himself?

Could he give it up if he tried? His robe lay there on the bed… it had become part of him. His bow and arrows actually were part of him. How could he give them up? It would take away his identity completely. Could he sit by and watch his friends be threatened and hurt without trying to help?

But his father was serious, if he saw Uryuu using the bow again, he would attack him. Uryuu wondered if his father would kill him or force him to give up his powers again. Presently he couldn't think of which would be worse.

In a wave of frustration he threw himself at the bed punching the mattress as hard as he could. It wasn't fair. His father didn't even want to be a Quincy and yet he was so much stronger than Uryuu. It would take years for Uryuu to become that powerful and he couldn't do it at all if he never trained. More than anything, he just wished his father would stay out of his life.

A persistent tapping brought Uryuu's attention to the window and he was shocked at what he saw.

"Inoue…"

The red head made a quick sign meaning that he should open the window, and in the shock of seeing her there unexpected he didn't even question it. It wasn't until she was halfway through his open window that he came to his senses and started helping her in.

"What are you doing here? It's almost two in the morning, you should be asleep. I didn't even notice you coming!"

Inoue merely shrugged. "I've learned to mask my reiatsu, so it isn't noticeable. It's probably the reason no one else realized that I was bothered before. I mean you noticed based on how I was acting more so than what I felt like right?"

All he could do was nod. It seemed that Inoue was good at surprising him with her abilities. He just watched her as she continued.

"Usually your reiatsu is masked too unless you are entering battle, but I felt it tonight. It was pouring out of you. I was afraid you might be in trouble."

Uryuu sighed. "Sorry Inoue. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm not in trouble, it's just my father."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again. "You know you aren't the only one who can tell when someone is upset. Maybe you should try talking about it. It certainly did help me!"

Uryuu was not the type of guy to need protecting or to rely on others. He was the sort to stand with his bow risking his life and limbs for someone else. He didn't need to have people help him or save him. But sitting there looking into Inoue's clear gray eyes, he found that those inhibitions were quickly fading away. Not only did he feel like he _could_ tell her, but part of him actually _wanted_ to. It took him a few minutes of internal arguments, before he launched into a brief explanation.

She sat quietly and listened to him recount his evening. The more he said the more he seemed to have to say, and Inoue struggled to follow the many tangents of his speech. But finally she had the whole story what his father said and what it meant for Uryuu, about the ridiculous demands. And between the lines of his speech she read the sadness of being left behind by his friends and being excluded from what he felt was his job and responsibility—protecting Karakura town.

Uryuu could hardly believe it when he talked so much pouring his emotions out and unloading, letting someone else help him for a change. It made him feel vulnerable and comforted at the same time. For the most part he kept his eyes fixed on the carpet as he spoke, but when he was done he looked up into her eyes and to the compassion that lay behind them. His breath caught in his throat and after opening himself up so he could do nothing but wait for her to speak.

When Inoue did speak, her voice was soft and calm, "Ishida, if I did become a shinigami when I died, the very first thing I would do when I came to this world, would be to find you and release your spirit. Then you could go to soul society and not have to wander the earth forever." Her smile was reassuring and he felt himself calm a little bit. "Even if it were against the laws of soul society."

He was touched. It was a nice gesture, and it almost made up for the fact that his own father rejected his true nature. He didn't realize he had "spaced out" until he noticed that Inoue was talking, "… and it's a big place, so I would say that when we both get there we look for Ganju's house. We can recognize it easily, and I think they would be willing to let us stay until we figure something out. And…"

"Inoue," he interrupted causing her to look up at him with a curious expression. "Thank you."

She didn't say anything, but she smiled and placed her hand over his larger one. After a long moment he pulled away. "But my father, what do I do? He's unreasonable. There's no getting through to him. It's his way or no way. And I can't protect or help you without my powers. I'm just a hindrance without them. I can't even protect myself."

The simplicity of her answer shocked him. "So leave."

It took him a bit to process that. "What? How does that help?"

"Your father said, 'So long as you live in my house…' so leave."

He stared at her wide-eyed for a while before he found his words. "But where would I go? What would I do?"

"You stay with me." The finality of her statement made him feel like her mind was already made up. "I have an extra room and my relatives have already paid off the house. They will take care of the bills until I can graduate and get a job. But you spend so much time there already. And it will make your job of protecting me easier if you are there all the time." She smiled slightly and Uryuu got the impression that she was teasing him. "Your father is inadequate. So leave. It's what Sora and I did. You can't live without being a Quincy, and he can live with you being one."

Uryuu shook his head. He knew that one day he'd have to leave. Living in this house once he graduated would be impossible. But now? Could he really leave now?

He looked around the room, at his school stuff, his clothes, pictures and artifacts of his childhood, his Quincy robes, and finally at Inoue's face. Her mouth was set and her eyes, determined.

"Would that really… that would be okay?"

Her mouth softened into a smile. "Of course, promises go both ways. What good would it be to be there for me if I wasn't there for you?"

"I… I'll get a job. I don't want charity."

"I knew you wouldn't. But it isn't charity. Don't worry as kind as it may seem part of it is me being selfish. You need a place to stay, and I feel safer when you are around. It works out."

Slowly, he nodded his head, eyes casting about the room again. "Yeah," he would do it. He would leave. He'd keep his powers and use them. Live the life he was meant to live—really be the last Quincy. His childhood house would be left behind along with any hope that his father might one day be proud that he was a Quincy. It was time to go.

And hour later and Uryuu had the stuff that he needed packed up in a large duffle bag. It was mostly school and regular clothes, some pictures and things from his room he would like to keep, as well as his Quincy stuff. Another small bag full of schoolbooks was slung over his shoulder. His bathroom took an additional ten minutes to pack up and then they were on their way. On his still-made bed he left a note stating this was his choice in life and that he wasn't coming back.

As he lay in what used to be Inoue's brother's room, he stared at the ceiling wondering exactly when his life had become so complicated. What he realized before he fell asleep was that he didn't regret it at all.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

In the morning, Uryuu was feeling a bit unsure about his decision to go out on his own. Dressed in his old shirt and sweat pants, he ventured out into the living room. He didn't make it very far before a door opened up and he saw something that made him blush.

Coming out of the bathroom towel-clad and dripping wet was Inoue. Uryuu looked away quickly, but even closing his eyes could not get the image out of his head. "Sorry," he breathed and turned back toward her brother's room—no his room.

"No, it's alright. I'm sorry. But I put a towel in there so you can get a shower. I'll make some breakfast."

"Right." Uryuu kept his back turned until he heard her door click shut. He never stopped to think that living with a girl could ultimately be embarrassing. Wondering if it was too late to take it all back and run home before the note was found, Uryuu pushed himself to get a shower.

Fortunately, the hot water washed away most of his unease if not all of his embarrassment. Things were fine, they would just take some getting used to was all.

When he stepped out of the shower, he could smell the food coming from the kitchen and it made his stomach growl. It was slightly embarrassing to see Inoue again after this morning, but the moment passed quickly. They ate and made jokes, and Uryuu realized that he felt more at home here than he'd ever expected.

There was a lot to go over that first day, and they spent most of the morning in discussion about how they should act at school and who should do what chores when. They decided not to tell anyone about the recent move so that they didn't cause a commotion. Eventually, they'd tell their close friends, but they were in no hurry to share their secrets—which seemed to be piling up as of late.

"Inoue, I really can't thank you enough for letting me stay here."

"Don't worry about it." Her smile was infectious as always and they both forgot during the course of the day that there was school tomorrow. Of course after nine, Uryuu remembered that it was Sunday and he rushed them to get ready for sleep so they wouldn't be tired in school the next day.

Inoue giggled, "Do you know how long it's been since someone told me it was time to go to bed?"

Uryuu smiled back. He was really beginning to like this arrangement. That night he had no problem falling asleep.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

A few hours later, Uryuu sat straight up in bed completely alert. Something had ripped him from a deep sleep but he had no idea what. He sat listening for a few seconds trying to figure out what had alarmed him so. There it was again! A noise. Was there someone in the house?

He stood and crept silently to his door to listen. The noise was getting stronger. Opening the door carefully so as not to make any noise he continued to sneak into the hall as he listened for the noise. And suddenly his heart leapt into his throat the noise, it was coming from Inoue's room!

Was she in trouble? How had he not detected a foreign reiatsu in the house? No longer bothering to be quiet, he threw open her door and rushed into her room calling, "Inoue!"

And he stopped short in his tracks. No one but Inoue was in the room. She was thrashing about in her sleep and covered in sweat. The noise was coming from her. The fierce look on his face was replaced with one full of concern and he crossed the room to the sleeping girl.

"Inoue," he said softly and he gently shook her shoulders, and tried to rouse her, "Inoue wake up, it's a dream a bad dream."

She kept thrashing, despite his hold of her, but now she seemed more alert, like she was fighting for consciousness. He called her name one more time and he was about to thing she wouldn't wake up when she screamed. It was a terrible noise, blood curling and it shook him to his core. He hardly had time to react to the scream as the girl shot bolt upright and clawed at his shirt.

She was batting at him with her hands and her voice was fading in and out a strange muttering of half-words he couldn't make out. So he struggled to keep his hold on her slippery shoulders and kept whispering to her, "Inoue, it's alright it's me, Ishida. You've had a bad dream it's okay I'm here now. It's me."

Eventually her hands and heavy breathing slowed as she came to, and she collapsed into his chest sobbing. "Ishida," she said so quietly he could barely hear her.

Not sure what to do now that she was awake and no longer seemed a threat to herself, Uryuu patted the back of her head awkwardly. "Shh, it's alright. It was just a bad dream is all."

When Inoue finally pulled away and looked up at him, her expression was tired and worn. It was a painful expression and Uryuu felt his chest tighten at her distress. His hands were still tangled in here hair and now that she was sitting a little further from him, he realized that his arms were around her. He pulled them back and she was able to straighten up all the way.

"I'm sorry I worried you," she muttered. "I didn't realize I was so loud when I had the nightmares."

Uryuu narrowed his eyes, "You mean you've had them before?" She nodded slowly. "How often?"

Her voice was barely a whisper, "Every night."

Snippets of conversations from the past couple weeks floated back through Uryuu's mind: Inoue asking him to stay later and later, her telling him she slept well when he was there, her shrugging at his suggestion that she should have been asleep when she had come to his house. "You haven't been sleeping well have you?"

Red hair flew around her face as her head shook from side to side. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since we got back. Ishida, I'm so tired!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Uryuu was slightly put off that she didn't even mention it to him.

"I didn't want to worry you."

He sighed. "Well it's better to tell me first than have me find out like this."

"I guess you're right," she shrugged. "Ishida?"

"Yeah?" he answered.

She yawned, "You look different without your glasses."

His hand automatically flew up to the bridge of his nose, but there was nothing there to push up. "Well I don't usually sleep in them!" he said tersely making Inoue giggle. "I take it you're alright for now?"

"I think, I think so." After a pause she added softly, "Ishida?"

"Yes?" he responded wondering what sort of comment about his sleepy looks she'd pick up on next.

Her voice had grown really tired again. "Would maybe stay here with me for a while. Until I fall asleep?"

And so it was that Uryuu pulled her reading chair up to her bed and sat down obligingly. At least she was smiling.

"Goodnight, Ishida."

"Night, Inoue."

He watched as her eyes closed and he knew she was trying to sleep. It felt awkward to stare at her while she was sleeping so he cast his eyes about the room looking at the many items she had there. The small room was full of warmth, that was the only way he could describe it. Inoue surrounded herself with fond memories and things that reminded her of friends.

After a few moments, he felt something warm slip into his hand. Looked down at his hand that was entwined with Inoue's now. Glancing up at her face her eyes were still closed as if she had been asleep. _Silly girl. _ He thought, and he squeezed her hand. She sighed in response which meant she wasn't asleep yet. Without letting go of her hand he stretched his legs out in front of his chair. She'd be asleep soon enough—he'd go back to his room in a half hour maybe.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

AN: Hope you liked it! I am starting the new chapter pronto! I wanted to include more in this one, but I thought it was about time to update. ^_^ so more fun next chapter! 3


	5. Reveal

AN: Sorry about the long wait! All I can say is that real life has been toying with me a good deal. I have moved 3 or 4 times in the interim (I can no longer keep track) been working overtime just about every week and on the weekends to the point of physical exhaustion. Been going through crazy situations with family both on my side and my husband's side. And to top all of that off I am now expecting my own little one come January! :D But we have since gotten everything under control and barring moving one more time in a few months, I am settled and ready to write again. This story considers the anime and manga up to the same chapter I mentioned in chapter one of this book. So if you are keeping up with the manga some of the recent crazy has just not happened in terms of this story b/c being a psychic is not one of my talents and I didn't know that would happen when I started this. So without further ado, here is your chapter.

Oh, and I don't own it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 5: Reveal

It wasn't even a week before Uryuu had found a job working at a Tanaka's Tailors shop in town. It paid well and worked very nicely with his schedule. He went straight to his job after school starting at 2 pm and working until 5, which gave him enough time to come home and help with dinner and do his homework. He spent all of Saturday at the shop, and had the rest of the weekend off. There was something satisfying about earning his own living and for the first time in his life Uryuu didn't feel like he was catering other peoples' happiness instead of his own.

All in all, Uryuu was doing great since his move, and it seemed Inoue was doing well too. Ever since he moved in, he had begun to stay in Inoue's room until she fell asleep. And since they had started this ritual, she was able to sleep through the night. Uryuu started telling her stories to help her fall asleep. Though all the stories he could remember were about the first Quincies and their life choices. He had apologized more than once about his lack of bed-time-story material, but Inoue insisted she liked hearing the tales of the great Quincies who awoke the power sleeping within them.

Now that Inoue was sleeping, she seemed much healthier in general and Uryuu was pleased at her progress. One day about two weeks after starting his job, Mr. Tanaka let him leave early so Uryuu stopped by the store to pick up some ice cream.

"I'm home!" he called as he opened the door—even though Inoue had insisted on making him a key he still sometimes felt strange, like he was letting himself into _her_ house.

"Over here!" she called from what he could only assume was her bedroom. Stopping to put the ice cream in the freezer, he made his way across the house.

"What are you doing hiding out over here? Oh!" as he turned the corner into her room, he realized that her shirt was tied up around her rib cage and her whole belly was exposed. He blushed crimson and turned around. "Inoue, what are you doing?"

A small hand grabbed his elbow and turned him around. "Oh stop being silly, look!"

She was very insistent and so he looked. Now that he stopped to study her midsection, he realized what all her excitement was about: her small stomach now protruded in a gradual round arch. His eyes lingered over her abdomen for a long while before trailing up to catch the infectious smile on her face. "Look how big I am!" she beamed.

,

Inspiration had stuck him and he exclaimed "Oh! I have and idea," and rushed off to his room before Inoue even had time to ask him what he meant. He returned moments later, with a shiny silver camera in his hands. "I never really used this much, but maybe now's a good time to start. We can take pictures as you grow, and see how big you are getting."

Inoue loved the idea and she came up with many amusing poses to show off her rounded belly while Uryuu snapped pictures off.

"Hey, now your arching your back and _trying_ to make it look bigger!" Uryuu laughed between clicks.

"No you don't understand I _am _big now! Pretty soon I'm going to need you to sew elastic into my pants!" she stretched her arms way out in front of her and puffed her cheeks up to show how big she would get and the combination sent Uryuu into more fits of laughter.

When his laughter calmed down with a sigh and he caught his breath, Uryuu righted himself and nodded. "That reminds me, I have something for you." Once more he disappeared only to return again later with something in his arms. He handed Inoue a red box.

"What's this?" she asked and he made a gesture that she should open it. She set it on the bed so she could pull off the lid. As soon as the lid lay on the bed and she pushed aside the tissue paper hiding the gift she gasped. Her hands went inside the box and lifted out an intricately decorated baby blanket. It was a pale blue and had been embroidered with a pattern of small blue flowers as well as fairies that looked like bees and butterflies at first. "Ishida, did you make this?"

Her big grey eyes fixed on him causing him to blues. Mr. Tanaka wanted me to get used to the machines and I thought I might make something for your son. I know what the flowers look like, but I've only seen a suggestion of the fairies, I hope it's all right. But I thought it would be nice for him to have something that represents his mother. I…"

His rambling was cut off by Inoue flinging her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. "It's beautiful, Ishida! I love it!" The tone of her voice told Uryuu that his friend had tears in her eyes, but it seemed that these tears were good ones. For a moment he allowed himself to relax into her warmth and he brought his arms around her.

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered into her hair, his arms tightening around her of their own accord. He had spent a long time embroidering the blanket; the design he chose was a representation of Inoue's powers. There had been no real plan about when to give it to her, but the moment had seemed right. Knowing that she liked it made him feel good. He wasn't used to the feeling of making those close to him happy.

He remained lost in the moment until Inoue sighed and shifted the position of her head, pushing her nose lightly against his neck. The movement brought him back to reality and he immediately pulled away and pushed the glassed back up on the bridge of his nose. As Inoue lightly traced over the patterns of the blanket with her finger she said, "Thank you, Ishida. You have no idea what this means to me."

And he really could guess just how much the blanket meant to her. For him, it had been about representing the connection of mother and child as well as their importance to him. But the wet glimmer in Inoue's eyes as well as the soft smile on her lips told him that it really touched her as well.

"It's no big deal," he said even though they both knew otherwise.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

From that point little things began to change between them almost imperceptibly at first. The changes were so small that neither could tell you when they began, but eventually they were closer than ever. Uryuu stopped being so tight lipped and learned to open up to Inoue without her having to pry. And they found a comfortable rhythm in their lives.

Uryuu had never imagined being close with someone like this before. As an introverted and shy child he had had many acquaintances but few true friends. Then his recent adventures had given him the true meaning of friend, but still he never felt comfortable confiding or being around someone so long. Inoue, he realized, had become his best friend even though a year ago he through the term silly. Now he found himself thinking of her during his day at school and at work. But he wasn't just worrying about her safety, but also wondering whether she would appreciate a funny story or amusing tale from his day.

They got on very well, and the only matter they seemed to disagree on was that of the nursery. Uryuu felt bad displacing Inoue's child from his room and wanted the room to still be converted to a nursery like Inoue had originally planned. Inoue said it was ridiculous to sleep on the couch when there was a perfectly good room in the house and the baby and crib could go in her own room (it would be easier for her that way anyway.) The conversation always ended the same way: with Inoue telling Uryuu that he could sleep on the couch if he pleased, but the baby was staying with her so no one would use the extra room. They were both quite stubborn on the issue, but as Inoue reminded him, they still had some time to figure it out.

Meanwhile, Inoue began to show more and more. Soon they were had to let out her school clothes. That was around the time that rumors started spreading around Karakura High. No one knew how it had happened, but everyone was talking about the changes in Inoue's body. At first the rumors were faint and spread out, but before long the whole school was talking about the princess of Karakura High and her compromising position. As much as everyone had seemed to love Inoue before, now the school found it much more amusing to talk about her, excepting of course her nicer friends who denied that there was something off about her.

All of this was distressing Inoue enough, but soon the rumors had a venom to them. And the kids stopped worrying whether she would hear them.

Uryuu got caught behind one noisy group of rumor spreaders one afternoon watching Inoue cross the campus. One boy looking at her whispered to his friend, "I heard she was with so many guys she doesn't even know who the father is." At the same time someone closer to Inoue said something rude and startled her causing her to drop her book bag. When her books hit the floor and went scattering and she bent to pick them up the kids only laughed harder. Uryuu had had about as much as he could take.

They had agreed to stay away from each other during school to stop anyone from guessing that he was living at her house, but these rumors were too ridiculous to ignore now. Striding across the lawn and knocking into the rude boy in front of him, Uryuu bent to help Inoue with her things. Once all her items were secure in her book bag, he gently took it from her and slung it over his own shoulder. Then he pulled her up to her feet.

Still in front of the whole school yard, as they seem to have gathered quite an audience, he used his thumbs to brush away the tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes. And then slowly, so no one could mistake the tenderness of the gesture, he lowered his lips to her cheek and planted a soft kiss there. Inoue clung to him as if her knees would give away if she didn't hold tightly and so he put his arm around her and they started to walk. "Lets go." He said.

They were down the street before the hush lifted from the school lawn and the teens began to talk about what they had just seen. When Uryuu and Inoue were far enough away that no one could hear them, Inoue finally speak. "Oh Ishida, you didn't have to do that. Not that I'm not grateful, but do you know what they'll say about you now?"

Uryuu shrugged, "I couldn't sit by and let them say those terrible things about you anymore. I don't know whether I've made it better now or just given them one more person to talk about, but at least all the focus isn't on you now."

Inoue nodded and nestled closer under Uryuu's arm which he kept there incase anyone happened to still be watching.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

As it turned out the next day was an entirely different story, Inoue went from town whore to being fawned over by all the girls. Apparently being able to identify the "father" was all it took to redeem the princess in the eyes of her followers. It also helped that several of the girls were jealous of her "capturing" the heart of the mysterious and broody Ishida. Now the girls told tales of their story book romance while asking Inoue if she needed a drink, telling her she should sit, or generally making a fuss over her. Uryuu rolled his eyes at the new rumors but was glad that public harassment of Inoue seemed to cease.

It seemed that the public was generally accepting of the idea, though the teacher had them set up an appointment with the school's guidance counselor for later that week. All in all it was a pretty good day. That's why it was so surprising that coming home form work that day he was decked squarely in the jaw. "What the?!" he shouted as he lost his balance.

"What the hell did you do to Orihime?!"

Uryuu knew that voice without even looking up. "Kurosaki," he started, "why don't you come inside and we'll explain everything to you."

The next punch landed on the left side of Uryuu's face, which would surly blacken his eye. "Draw your bow Quincy! We'll settle this now."

Uryuu shook his head and finally took note of the fact that Kurosaki was in his Shinigami robes and had his large zanpakuto strapped to his back—he did look much more imposing that way.

The third punch stopped midair by a voice much more persuasive than Uryuu's own. "Ichigo! Please!" The tall boy looked over to the front door of the house. "Come inside we'll explain everything." He looked back and forth between Inoue and Uryuu and finally his shoulders sagged as his posture relaxed a bit. Kurosaki disappeared behind a bush and returned in his body.

"Alright, let's go," he said commanding Uryuu much like a prison guard and nodding toward the house.

Amused Uryuu followed pushing his glasses up on his nose and preparing for who even knew what.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Ichigo's fist pounded into the coffee table. "I'll… I'm gonna…"

"Kurosaki! Calm down!" Uryuu braced himself on the table and stood slightly so that his eyes were even with the other boy's. The red head swallowed and looked over at Inoue and nodded before sitting down.

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to have this kid?"

Uryuu watched as Inoue's eyes got really big and a strange look came over her face. Reaching out to grab her hand where it rested on her lap, Uryuu interrupted, "Kurosaki." And in a pointedly low tone he added, "It's a little late for that."

Inoue looked away and the hand Uryuu wasn't holding rushed up to cup her face. A sob chocked out from behind her hand. Using his other hand to push up his glasses Uryuu spoke softly, comforting the distraught girl and trying to find out what was wrong.

It was a few moments before Inoue was ready to speak, and when she finally did she kept her face hidden and she squeezed Uryuu's hand. He encouragingly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I didn't ask for this. I never thought I'd be in a situation anywhere close to what I'm in now. But everything from early in my life to our recent trips into Soul Society and Hueco Mundo have taught me to never give up. This was not my plan, but if some strange fate has decided that this is my role in the scheme of things, then I will hold my head high and play my part."

It seemed that this speech cost the small woman a lot of nerve and after having made her point, she slightly slumped back against the chair hoping the boys would respect her reasons. Uryuu continued to hold her hand absent mindedly as he looked to the strawberry-haired boy across the room.

Kurosaki not only took in what Inoue said, but he watched the fire of determination burn behind her eyes as she spoke. He also noted Ishida's careful and consoling manner with her and knew that however she had gotten into this situation she was not alone now. Finally he nodded and the girl breathed audibly.

"What can I do?" he said after a while, "How can I help?"

Inoue shook her head, her soft hair falling over her shoulders as she did and she finally released Ishida's hand to brush it from her face. "You can't. Not really. There are too many other things you are obligated to do. You must find Aizen and his minions." A soft smile played at her lips. "Maybe you can help me by making sure they do not go free again and that the world will be safe for me to have this child."

Kurosaki didn't like the idea that he couldn't help. But what Inoue said made perfect sense. She was part of a larger picture and his job was to make sure that picture stayed safe. She already had a bodyguard it seemed; and knowing Ishida, he took the job very seriously. In the end he gave his nod of consent. "I don't like that there is nothing I can do for you personally, but I will train twice as hard and protect this world for you. And when I see Aizen and Ulquiorra…" here his brows drew down further and his eyes darkened, "they will answer to me."

Inoue rested a pale hand on Kurosaki's arm breaking the determined concentration he had fallen into. "Thank you, Kurosaki," she spoke softly, "I will let you know if there is anything else you can do."

A while later Kurosaki found himself walking home with his ands shoved deeply into his pockets and his head lowered in thought. He was frustrated enough to even wish a hollow would show up, just so he'd have an excuse to exercise. What was done to Inoue was wrong. She shouldn't have to deal with such a thing. But she was dealing and remarkably well. The whole ordeal had made her more mature somehow. Maybe it wasn't even this part. Maybe it was from the first moment she stepped into Soul Society.

Or maybe she just always hid this remarkable understanding deep under her childlike innocence. Considering her past, this last thought seemed likely. She was continually surprising her friends with moments of great reserve and reason. Which must have been her underlying character. That she chose to be happy and carefree in the face of such adversity that had befallen her, well that just showed the strength of her character.

A small smile broke the set concentration his lips had been pursed in. She certainly was something else. And Kurosaki was glad that someone was there to protect her. Someone who could devote his whole time and being into keeping her safe. She deserved that.

Looking up, Kurosaki realized that he had walked all the way home and could scarcely remember the trip. He stood outside just looking up at his house for a while. It was always in face of new situations that the most mundane objects take on a new light. Standing there looking up at the big sign on the front of his home as if he had never seen it before, Ichigo suddenly knew what he could do for Inoue! He practically knocked the door off it's hinges running inside to see if his idea could really work.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: So that is the first chapter after a long break. What is Ichigo planning? You'll know soon! I hope to update by the middle of next week, next weekend the latest. As I now have the time to update this story should pick up speed now.


End file.
